Main:Gabby Jupp
Hemel Hempstead, Hertfordshire, England, UK |Row 5 title = Club |Row 5 info = Sapphire School of Gymnastics Limited Hendon Gymnastics Club (former) |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Steve Price |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired |Row 8 title = Twitter |Row 8 info = @gabbyjupp}}Gabrielle "Gabby" Jupp (born June 12 in Hemel Hempstead) is a retired British elite gymnast. She trains at Sapphire School of Gymnastics Limited and is coached by Steve Price. Her best events are balance beam and floor exercise. Jupp was a torch bearer in the London 2012 Olympic torch relay where she ran with the Olympic flame through Harrow, London. Career Originally, Jupp trained at Hendon Gymnastics Club in North London. After a disappointing first year at the British Espoir Championships (2009) she changed clubs and began training at the Sapphire School of Gymnastics Limited. When she returned to the British Espoir Championships the following year (2010), she placed 2nd in the all-around, 1st on beam and 3rd on floor. Junior Career 2011 Jupp made her international debut at the European Youth Olympic Festival, winning silver on balance beam. 2012 2012 was a good year for Jupp. After placing 2nd in the all-around at the British National Championships two consecutive years in her respective age category (once as an espoir and once as a junior), she finally placed 1st, as the British Junior Champion (2012). In the same year she also took the English Junior title. Jupp was selected for the team for the Junior European Championships in Brussels, Belgium. She placed 5th in the all-around, 6th on beam, and won a bronze medal in the floor exercise final, tying with Romania's Andreea Munteanu. In the summer of 2012, Jupp was just months too young to be considered for selection for the London games. Instead she was given the opportunity to take part in an Olympic ambassador programme. This gave her the opportunity to watch the gymnastics live at the 02 Arena, alongside other events and enter the GB house. She also featured in the 2012 London Olympics Progamme/ Brochure. Senior Career 2013 In February 2013, it was announced that Jupp would replace Larisa Iordache of Romania in the American Cup roster, making her senior international debut at the event. She placed 8th on vault, 5th on bars and floor, 2nd on beam, and 6th in the all-around. In March, Jupp competed at the British Championships, winning gold in the all-around, balance beam and floor exercise. She also took the silver medal on the uneven bars. Straight after the British Championships, Jupp competed at the Doha World Cup, where she won her first international senior medals- bronze medals in the beam and uneven bars finals. She also finished 4th place in the floor final. Jupp competed at her first senior European Championships, but injured her knee on her balance beam dismount and withdrew from the remainder of the competition. The injury was later reported to be an ACL tear. Jupp underwent surgery in May, and will be out of competition for about a year.ACL injury Jupp resumed training in October. 2014 Jupp's return to competition was at the British Team Championships in September, where she helped her club win the bronze medal. Her performance was so impressive, she was named to the British team for the World Championships. She competed the all-around in qualifications, but did not qualify to the all-around as two of her teammates had qualified higher than her. She contributed well to Great Britain's sixth place finish in the team final. 2015 Jupp was set to compete at the English Championships in March, but suffered a tear to her other ACL, leaving her out of competition for another year.ACL tear 2 2016-2018 Jupp returned to competition at the Welsh Open, winning titles on uneven bars and balance beam. She only competed on uneven bars at the British Championships and won the title. She went on to compete at the Olympic Test Event, but falls on the uneven bars landed her in ninth place in the final. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland. She helped the British team to a silver medal, but faltered in the uneven bars final and finished seventh. Jupp missed the 2017 season and most of the 2018, but returned to competition at the Toyota International in December, winning bronze on uneven bars. 2019 Jupp competed at the English Championships in early March, only competing on two events: bars, where she placed eighth, and beam, where she placed fourteenth. She announced her retirement from gymnastics in November.retirement Medal Count Floor Music 2012-2013 - "Taquito Militar" by Mariano Mores & Orchestra 2014 - "Follia D'amore" by Raphael Gualazzi References